Past Drawings, A Future to Remember
by neongreenleaves
Summary: As a girl helps to unpack, she comes across a drawing that will change her future.Read please! and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this story to my sister, who is the main character. Why? Because I want to congratulate her in being accepted to a camp hardly anyone gets the chance to go to. Thought this might be a nice way to show her I really am happy for her.**

**Oh, and-------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight, just the character of Savona and the idea of the plot.**

**1234567891234567891123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123**

Savona's POV, 12 years ago

My family and I, Savona, had moved. Our house wasn't much, but it was quite cozy. We were made up of three people. My mom, me, and my dad.

Surprisingly, at the age of only 4, I was really intelligent. I could help them around the house, so currently, I was helping to unpack a box, when I came upon a peculiar item.

A drawing. It was old, but I could still pick out small details. This drawing was of a man, maybe 16 or 17. The guy had curly hair, kind of the same color as mine, brown-ish. He had some of the same features as well. Like the eyes.

I had wanted a sibling so bad. Maybe a big brother to play with me and take care of me. 

From years onward, I thought of the man as my brother I never had. I carried the drawing everywhere I went. I never told my parents about it either.

So, as time went on, the picture still stayed with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The big sixteen! Yay. I hope you can hear my sarcasm. Everyone stood around me singing that famous song I never want to hear ever again. Since I found that one special picture, I did happen to carry it around everywhere. And every birthday that passed by, I wished for the man in that picture. But he never came.

I had given up on him ever coming to be my big brother.

"Savona? Hey? You there?" Katherine asked. Katherine is one of my best friends. She is the only one I told about the man.

I shook my head. "Yah. Just thinking."

She could still depict was I was thinking anyway. "I'm sure he'll come this time!"

I looked at her doubtfully.

Her unsure grin gave it away anyway. "How about next year?"

Looking her straight in the eye, I said: "If he ever does come, it will be a miracle. But from the looks of it…. He won't."

Katherine sighed and returned to eating her piece of chocolate cake.

Great. A new year. Of school. Just perfect.

"I can't wait! Think of the people we'll meet! Maybe we'll find our perfect husband! Think about it! Ooh! It's so fun!" Katherine blabbered on, not pausing in her delightful little speech about school.

I looked around me, tuning everything out. People sat near some cars, or the buses. Most of them went inside. I flickered my eyes to the side and paused on a cute guy, but hey, I wouldn't have a chance with him. But as I thought that, the cut blond guy turned to me.

"Ah!" I hid behind Katherine. Which is hard because she is shorter than me.

"What are you doing?"

I dodged his look again. "I'm hiding from that cute guy."

She looked at me credulously. "If he's cute you shouldn't be hiding." And with that she ran away from me.

I stood there like an idiot and looked back at the cute guy. Shoot! He's looking at me. I ran inside as fast as I could.

"Why did you come inside?" Katherine yelled at me. Several groups of people turned around.

"Keep it down Katherine. He was looking at me! What do you..?" Katherine did a neck split motion for me to stop. She pointed behind me.

I turned around and spotted the cute guy with his friends. "Geez. They look tired," I exclaimed.

They did look tired. With all those bags under their eyes and paleness.

Katherine sighed. "Those girls are so lucky." She looked at the group as well. Okay. So there is a blond one. And a spikey one. And one that looked normal. I didn't pay attention to someone coming into their group until he sat down.

Holy crow! He had curly brown hair. And he had the same features as me. Our eyes. And he looked to be 16 or 17. I reached into my pocket to take the picture out to compare it with him. My hand slid right through. There was a hole.

My heart automatically sped up. I shook Katherine as hard as I could.

"What Savona?"

"I lost my freaking picture!" I whispered/yelled to her.

"I know."

I looked at her.

She pointed to the guy that looks like me's pocket. Following her hand I saw the picture. I also saw that guy reaching for it and showing it to his friends. I could hear snippets of the conversation. But the one that stood out made me sick to my stomach.

"How could someone have a picture of me from 50 years ago. I don't think I was in any books or anything." And their whole group turned to look at me.


End file.
